dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame's Jungle Instincts
'Summary' Flame takes Tikia back to her jungle, where he must learn what's it like to be a Tikia. 'Characters' *Flame *Tikia 'Transcript' (The episode begins with Tikia looking outside her window looking sad.) Tikia: (sighs) Home. I miss you. Flame: (off-screen) Kick it! Kick it! KICK THE FUCKING BALL! (It cuts to show Flame raging at his television.) Flame: NO! (shakes the television) YOU FUCKING PRICKS! Tikia: Uh oh. (runs to him and begins to hug him) Shh, calm down Flame. Flame: (begins to calm down) Ahhh, sorry honey. Tikia: (rolls her eyes) Don't mention it. Flame: Hey, what's wrong? Tikia: (sighs) I miss my old home. Flame: You mean on the island?! But I thought you liked here in USA. Tikia: I do Flame, I really do. But sometimes I'd just like to go and visit something I used to really love. Flame: I suppose, but how the fuck do we get there? Tikia: (giggles) Easy silly. Boat. Flame: But I don't have enough money for that! Tikia: We don't need money, it's free. Flame: Free? (realises) Are we going to sneak on board?! Tikia: Yep! How else do you think I got here? Flame: (glares) I love it. LET'S DO IT! (Tikia giggles, and they walk towards a boat.) Tikia: Let's go. (They jump through a window, and hide behind boxes. It then cuts to the boat arriving to the island, as some workmen pick up some boxes. Tikia and Flame get off the boat and run into the forest.) Flame: (sniffs) Eugh, what is that smell? Tikia: That, is the smell of nature! Flame: It stinks. (Tikia frowns and slaps his cheek) Flame: Ow! YOU DARE HIT M- (notices her angry face) Uhh I mean, sorry honey. (It cuts to them in Tikia's old treehouse.) Tikia: When I was in the jungle, I used to wear only a bra and skirts, the rest of my body just loved the jungle. Flame: So you want me to dress differently? Like who? Tarzan?! Tikia: Yep! Now if you excuse me... (Tikia slowly proceeds to take off her clothes, revealing her naked body, as she slowly puts on brown bras and skirts. Flame stares at her drooling.) Tikia: How do I look? Flame: (stares) Amazing. Tikia: Alright! Now this is when the fun begins! Flame: Fun? (Tikia grabs onto a vine and swings from vine to vine in joy.) Flame: (amazed) How did you do that?! Tikia: It's easy! Just hang onto one vine, and as it swings, let go and grab another one. Flame: Okay, sounds easy. (grabs onto one vine, but slides down and hits the floor) Tikia: (gasps) Flame! Are you okay?! Flame: (pulls his head out the ground) DO I LOOK OKAY?! (Tikia facepalms) Tikia: Come on Flame, I'll help you. (It shows them back on top of the treehouse) Tikia: Just follow my lead. Ready? Flame: I guess. (Tikia jumps onto a vine as Flame does the same thing.) Tikia: Now let go! (They both jump off their vines, but Flame misses his vine and falls on some rocks.) Flame: GAAAAH! THE PAIN! (Cuts to Tikia putting some cold wet leaves around Flame.) Tikia: These really help. Flame: (sighs) This sucks! Tikia: Come on Flame, I know you can do it! (It shows them back on top of the treehouse) Tikia: Okay, last try, ready? Flame: Fine. (They both jump onto vines) Tikia: Swing... now let go! (Flame jumps off his vine, and grabs onto another one) Flame: Hoh! Holy shit! I'm doing it! WHOOO! Tikia: Flame! Watch out! (Flame notices a tree coming towards her.) Flame: Wha-?! There's no more vi- (smashes into the tree, as he falls to the ground, and the tree falls on top of him) Tikia: FLAME! Flame: (muffled voice) GET! THIS! OFF! ME! (Tikia pushes the tree off him.) Tikia: You were so close to doing it! Flame: (screams in anger) THERE WERE NO MORE VINES IN CLOSE RANGE! Tikia: Flame, please. Flame: NO! NO PLEASES! WE ARE GOING HOME! NOW! Tikia: (sighs) Well, at least you tried. And I'm proud of you. Flame: (sighs) I'm sorry Tikia. (Tikia smiles, but the two suddenly shake.) Flame: What... was that? Tikia: Volcano! Flame: (freaks out) VOLCANO?! (The volcano in the distance erupts, as the lava runs down towards them.) Tikia: (gasps) RUN! (They both start running, and continue as they come across a gap with a log to cross.) Flame: (looks down at the dark pit underneath them) I don't wanna fall.. Tikia: Just go! (Flame runs across the log. Tikia makes it halfway, but she slips and hangs onto the edge of the log.) Tikia: (screams) HELP ME! Flame: TIKIA! (The lava comes across the log, as it breaks and Tikia begins to fall, screaming.) Flame: TIKIAAAA!!! (Flame notices the lava coming towards him.) Tikia: (screaming) FLAME! SAVE YOURSELF! (Flame begins to freak out, then he notices vines near Tikia.) Flame: I, must, try! (Flame jumps off the cliff and falls down faster than Tikia.) Tikia: Flame! What are you doing?! Flame: Trust me! (Flame grabs onto a vine, and grabs Tikia's hand.) Tikia: Ah! Flame! (Flame notices lava coming down towards them. He starts to swing, and closes his eyes, he lets go of the vine, and grabs onto another one. He opes his eyes and notices he's swinging from vine to vine.) Flame: (gasps) I'm doing it! I'm DOING IT! Tikia: Quick! To the beach area! (Flame swings off a vine, up into a tree, and jumps towards the beach as the lava begins to settle down.) Flame: (lands very hard on his feet) AAAAAUGH! FUCK! Tikia: Oh Flame! You saved me! (Tikia hugs him) Flame: (completley still) Thanks... Now take me to a hospital. END 'Poll' What do you think about Flame's Jungle Instincts? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes